creativity_centerfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Droplet the seawing/My half autobiography half fanfic dragon lifestory aka Droplet's Life
Chapter 1 The day I hatched was a day like the rest. Normal and clear-skied. Two anxious dragons were sitting on either side of a shiny colbalt blue egg ready to hatch. The mother, a pale green dragon named Swordfish was fidgeting with her talons, a look of worry and aticapation smashed on her dainty, beautiful face. The father, a azure dragon with a long, twisting scar down his wing named Tidal was staring intently at a scroll titled The Tragedy Of Orca, one of there's best stories, or so he claimed. When he was almost at the end of the scroll, a large crack appeared on the egg. The shell wobbled around in the golden, sunbaked sand the egg was nestled in. Swordfish gasped, surprise flooding her eyes. "It's hatching! Our egg is hatching!" She exlaimed and grabbed Tidal's leg, causing him to drop the scroll. He ignored the paper in the sand and stared at the egg. An small azure face with intense green eyes popped out of the egg, and then small talons, then small wings, then the dragonet tumbled out of the egg. It looked up at the two dragons staring at her and tried to take a step forward, but instead fell flat on It's face. It pulled It's face out of the sand, and looked up at Swordfish and Tidal confusedly, then snorted a puff of sand out of It's nose. Tidal laughed and grabbed the dragonet. "Let's call you Droplet." Droplet squeaked happily, then grabbed her father's horns and scrambled on to the top of his head. Swordfish grinned, and kissed her new duaghter. As far as she could tell, Droplet was perfect. And she knew, no matter what, that would never change. Chapter 2 I jetted through the halls of the Deep Palace alongside her classmate Waterspout. He was undoubtedly my favorite dragon- and though I hated to admit it, my crush. I doubted he knew, but I would sometimes imagine him noticing me, something he only did once in a while. Waterspout was a thin, fast dragon, and his scales were a flattering mix between light blue and pale green. His eyes were brown, cacao brown with a gold tinge, which was quite surprising. Hey, Waterspout. ''I flashed. ''If I push you into a chasm would your parents get mad? ''Waterspout turned to face me and stopped swimming. I stopped too. ''Yeah. ''I grinned. ''Sounds great! Do you remember when the next field trip to Astro Gorge is? ''He snarled at me and I paddled off towards the nearest exit, hoping to get home. ''Ahhh. ''I though blissfully. ''Life is good. '' Chapter 3 The next day was just as typical as the last. Wake up, eat some fish, meet up with Conch and Sapphire... But, that was all thrown into a chasm when the royal guard knocked on our door. I opened it, and found myself facing two beefy guards. I backpaddled a bit. ''Um, hi? I said, but they just stepped to either side of our door and Queen Coral, in the flesh, stepped forward. My mind warped. Category:Blog posts